


Trickster's Twosome

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, Loki is a dom, M/M, Oral Sex, Papa is a really bratty sub, Smut, Verbal Sparring, papa is a sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: Loki of Asgard visits Papa Emeritus III in his office with a request for a special Ritual by the Band Project. A clash of egos is inevitable when these two meet. They resolve it in their own inimitable fashion.





	Trickster's Twosome

The stranger in Papa’s office gave him a winning smile. “I have a little commission for the Band Project,” he said.

Papa raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, really? And what exactly does this little commission involve?” _You’re cute, whoever you are, but there’d better be a good explanation for this._

The Band Project was typically under the sole direction of the Church, and Papa Emeritus III was its primary creative genius. It was unheard of for an outsider to show up at the abbey like this with a special performance in mind.

The stranger only grinned wider. “Permit me to introduce myself. I am Loki of Asgard. You may have heard of me.”

Papa folded his arms and glared up at Loki. “You are telling me you are a God, yes? And I am to believe this? My Infernal Father is the Father of Lies, and I have heard them all. Prove it.”

Loki tilted Papa’s chin up with one long finger till their eyes met. Before Papa could shake him off or protest, he fell into their depths and saw a vision. 

Afterward, he could never describe exactly what he saw there. Every time he tried to pin down an image or a memory, it fragmented into chaos. But when it ended, he knew the stranger spoke the truth.

“Does that answer your question, little avatar?” Loki purred.

Papa bristled. “Who are you calling LITTLE?” _You may be a God,_ he thought, _but did you have to be quite so much taller than me?_

Loki laughed. “Only a figure of speech, I assure you. Now come. Let’s to business, shall we?”

“All right. I’m listening. For now. What is it you want the Band to do?”

“It is my will that things on Asgard be…shaken up a little, let us say. It is a hidebound place. Things change but rarely, and slowly. This does not suit me, as I’m sure you can imagine. I require Ghost to perform a Ritual that will shake it to its core. Consider it, if you wish, a sort of practical joke of epic proportions.”

Papa grinned, a gleam in his white eye. “Now you are speaking my language, Trickster. Let’s talk business.”

 

“What do you MEAN, you want the Ghouls to wear DIFFERENT COSTUMES?!”

Talking business was not going as smoothly as Papa would have liked.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don’t be _stubborn_. I have a purpose in mind.”

Papa stood in front of the God and glared at him. “I don’t care WHAT you have in mind. You may be a God, but we don’t honor Gods here. We told them to fuck off ages ago, you may have heard about it. We don’t take orders from ANYONE. Not even you, Trickster.”

Loki glared right back at him. “Your drop of demon blood means nothing to me. You’re one of mine, little one, whether you realize it or not.”

Papa’s voice could have frozen a fire solid. “Call. Me. Little. ONE. MORE. TIME. Don’t TEST me, Trickster.”

Loki smiled, leaned in close, and looked him in the eyes. “Aww. Aren’t you _cute_ when you’re angry.” He pulled him close and kissed him hard.

Papa growled in protest for a moment, and then melted into his embrace. The taste of Loki’s mouth on his was intoxicating. He felt the familiar warmth of desire spreading outward from his core. 

_You’re not playing fair,_ he thought. _I can respect that._

_But you’ll not have it all your own way._

His arms were over the God’s shoulders in a loose embrace. He wound his gloved hands into Loki’s long hair and gave it a sharp pull.

Loki broke the kiss with a gasp. “Like it rough, do you? I knew it. If that’s how you want it, that’s what you’ll get!”

“Oh, really?” Papa said. “Not while I’ve still got your hair in my hands, pretty boy. That’s a real liability. Perhaps I’ll _cut_ it for you, eh?” He gave it another tug.

Loki laughed. “I don’t think so, little one. Not while I can still do _this_.”  
He moved a hand to the front of Papa’s trousers and stroked his already obvious erection. Papa shut his eyes and moaned. “Ah!--You _bastard_!” He squirmed.

“Tsk. You’re already hard for me. Admit it. You want me.”

“You--fucking-- _stronzo!_ ” Papa spoke through gritted teeth. Involuntarily, he released his hold on Loki’s hair, overwhelmed by outrage and sensation together.

“You say the sweetest things, my love! So, not ready to admit it yet? Well. I can fix _that_.”

Loki unzipped Papa’s trousers and freed his cock. He licked his lips. “They don’t call me Silvertongue for nothing, you know.”

He knelt on the floor, and took the length of him into his mouth.

Papa bit his lip to restrain a cry of pleasure. He bucked his hips, helpless to resist, nerves afire.

Loki grabbed his ass and pulled his hips close, taking him all in, teasing him with his lips and tongue until Papa could no longer hold back his cries.

As soon as he heard him, Loki stopped and withdrew. Papa whined in frustration. 

“Ready to admit it, little love?”  
Papa’s breath was ragged and his eyes were squeezed shut. “Yes, goddamn you YES!”

Loki grinned. “Good boy.” He pulled Papa close and gave him a sharp bite on the neck. He made a sound halfway between a gasp and a laugh. “You sly fucker. How the hell do you know what I like?”

“I _told_ you, little one. You’re one of _mine_. I know you better than you know yourself. And now, you’re going to turn around for me, and bend over that desk of yours, and I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

Papa looked up, mismatched eyes full of mischief, right into the eyes of the God of Mischief himself, and laughed. “MAKE me, you crazy fucking bastard!”

Loki slowly shook his head. “The nerve of you, to speak to a God that way. Good thing for you there’s nothing I’d like more!”

The Emeritus bloodline is very, very strong. 

Gods are still a good bit stronger.

Loki grabbed him, bent him over the desk, and pulled his pants down. He gave him a stinging slap on his bare ass that made him yelp.

Loki leaned over him and pinned his wrists down with his hands. “Now, little one,” he murmured, “You are going to tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Papa moaned. He tested Loki’s grip and found it implacable. The feeling of being forcibly exposed and made to submit was too much. The tips of his ears turned red as he blushed beneath his skull paint. He was already achingly hard after Loki’s teasing, and now he was desperate.

“Tell me!”

“Please--”

“ _Tell. Me._ ” Loki ground his hips against his ass.

“Ah!--Please _fuck_ me! _Please--_ ”

“With pleasure!”

Loki unbuttoned his leather pants. He spat into his hand, lubricated himself with it, and thrust his cock in up to the hilt.

Papa gasped. “Oh _hell--_ ”

“You’re so _tight_ \--fuck--” 

Loki took him slowly, withdrawing nearly all the way before filling him once more. Papa moaned. “ _Please--_ ”

“Please _what_ , little one?”

“ _Harder_ , damn you!”

Loki laughed. “Think you can take a pounding, you little slut? So be it!”

He complied, thrusting into him hard and fast. Papa cried out, fingers clawing at the wood of the desk. 

“That’s right, slut! Take it!”

Both of them were close. Loki took Papa’s cock in his hand. “Say my name,” Loki growled.

“Loki--”

“Say. My. _Name_.”

“Loki!”

“SAY. MY. NAME!”

“Ah, fuck, LOKI!”

Loki came inside him with an ecstatic cry, and the hard pulses inside him pushed Papa over the edge, spending into Loki’s hand, crying his name.

The two stayed entwined for a moment, breath slowing, hearts still pounding. Loki tenderly kissed the back of Papa’s neck.

“You were delicious, my demon,” he whispered.

Papa laughed, still a bit shaky. “As were you, you savage God.”

The gradually disentangled. Papa pulled some tissues from a box on the desk and pushed the box over to Loki.

Loki smirked. “Good thing you have these.”

Papa grinned at him. “Surely you don’t think this is the first time I’ve had sex in my office? What do you take me for?”

Loki threw back his head and laughed. “I think I took you for all you were worth!”

Papa laughed. “You smug bastard! This is why we stopped worshipping you all eons ago, you know!”

Somehow they managed to get cleaned up in between verbal jabs and laughter. Papa looked up into the God’s eyes. 

Loki gathered him into an embrace, gently stroking his hair. He kissed the top of his head. 

“You’ve my blessing, avatar, though you do not want it.”

“You’re right that I don’t, Trickster, but it’s the thought that counts, eh?”

Loki released him. “I’m not going to get you to agree to the changes I want for the Ritual, am I?”

“Not a chance. Ghost is mine, Silvertongue. My way or the highway.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I do have one request, though.”

“And that is?”  
“...Make sure you play ‘He Is’ as part of your setlist, avatar. And think of me, when you do.”

The lyrics ran through Papa’s mind.

He is  
He's the shining and the light without whom I cannot see  
And he is  
Insurrection, he is spite, he's the force that made me be  
He is  
Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater  
He is

He shook his head and laughed. “It’s not about YOU, Trickster.”

Loki smiled at him. “No. But it could be. This once, avatar, when you sing He Is, do it for me. Please?”

“All right, FINE. But only because you ask so nicely.”

Loki smiled back. He imagined the scene on Asgard as a praise song to the Trickster himself resounded over the Ritual’s livestream. The court would have a fit. 

“I think you and I might get on all right after all, Demon-boy.”

“Don’t push your luck, Liesmith!”

They grinned at each other in perfect accord.

The two would never have peace between them. But there didn’t need to be. 

There would be Chaos. And it would be sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Loki fans will notice that I referenced his infamous appearance at Comicon's Hall H. I couldn't resist.


End file.
